Something weird is happening
by Lovingthem
Summary: The Halliwell families living their normal lives but something is just not right about the events that are going to happen. My first Fanfic. Many chapters following. I don't like to write in my language, so I am sorry for any mistakes.
1. Just a normal day, right?

**Something weird is happening**

Just a normal day, right?

It's just a normal day for Piper. She is sitting in the kitchen and waiting for her kids to be ready for school. '' Come on Wyatt, Chris it's time to get ready'' Piper was shouting up to their rooms. ''MOM, Grace is still in the bathroom'' was the answer she received from one of her sons. '' Alright, alright I'm coming.'' Piper was going upstairs when she heard strange noises coming from Wyatt's room. She started wondering about her sons' behavior in the last time. He acted like he is in love, but that cannot be he just turned 12. That's way to early to be in love. ''Mom what are you doing in front of Wyatt's room, when he is on the phone with a girl?'' his little brother Chris asked Piper. ''Well honey…I –I just wanted to tell him that we are ready for school. Now come on, take your bag and wait downstairs.'' Piper said. Piper's thoughts So it's true my little boy is in love. Were crashed as she heard her baby girl screaming downstairs. Sudden she turned around and run downstairs to kill that stupid demon. '' Sweetie where is the demon'' she shouted as she entered the kitchen. ''Mommy there is no demon Henry was just teasing me again'' – ''But sweetie you know better then to scream when there is no demon in the house'' Piper said in her sweet loving voice. Grace looked down on the floor and you could see that her eyes were tearing up '' I know mommy I'm sorry. '' ''Gracie darling you don´t have to cry. Nothing happen everything is fine and mommy is not mad at you at all, ok?'' Piper tries to calm her little baby girl down. After that Piper turned around to look at her nephew seeing that he was smiling all over his face. ''Henry that was not nice you know that right? By the way what are you doing here, where is Paige? '' Piper asked Henry Jr. ''Mom said that you were going to bring me to school with Wyatt, Chris and Grace today again. Did you forget Aunt Piper?'' her nephew asked her in that very cute voice he had when he wanted something. ''Of course not sweetie. Kids? It's time to go now.''

It's been three weeks now since Coop and her sister Phoebe came back from their second honeymoon and Piper haven´t heard from then yet. She was sitting in her car driving her kids and Paige´s son Henry to school.

Her luck that Paige's little twins weren't ready for school yet, because if they were Piper and Leo probably needed a bigger car. After she brought the kids to school she was just sitting in her car and thinking about her life as sudden someone knocked at the window.

''Mom don`t be sad! I know he is coming back. He would not leave us you know that. Maybe they just need them to figure out why we haven´t heard from Auntie Phoebe and Uncle Coop yet. Okay? I love you Mommy '', the little girl said giving her mother a kiss on her cheek. ''I know sweetie. I know '', was all Piper could answer to her little girl.

What the hell am I doing here? It was not supposed to happen again. He was supposed stay with us, to stay with his family, to stay human. I can´t go through this again. We´ve had been there way to often. I love this man damn it. I want him back and I don´t let you take him away from us. Leo, come on. Where are you? Give me a sign.

After Piper finished that thought, again someone knocked at the window. This time it wasn´t her daughter. It was a young woman she hasn´t seen in years but she would recognize her anytime, Billie.

''Hey Piper. How are you?''

''I'm fine Billie. Just fine'', Piper whispered in Billie´s way.

Billie immediately saw that Piper wasn't fine and she decided to talk to her in private.

'' Piper your not fine. Come on, what's wrong. Spill it. I come with you to the manor if you want me to.'' Billie said to Piper.

''All right. Take a seat. But I don't have that much time, ok?''

Piper was driving Billie and her to the manor where she would tell Billie everything. What happened to Leo and that she doesn't know where Phoebe is and that her other loving sister is using her as an babysitter for Henry and that her live hasn't become any easier with the years.

''WHAT? Leo became a withlighter again? How is that possible?'' Billie screamed.

''You know that's the problem. I have know idea, how that happened. At first we were having a nice evening without the kids, a nice candle light dinner and well you know w-we…''Piper stumbled.

''You guys had sex!'' Billie smiled at her.

''Yeah we had sex. And in the next moment THEY orbed him away. Just like that but it was different this time, the orbs were different. They had a different color I think. And you know what that was 5 weeks ago and I haven't heard from him yet. I don't know what I am supposed to do. They took him away again and I don´t think I can live with that especially not our children.'' Piper said frustrated while her eyes were tearing up.

''What's with Phoebe? Have you talked to her?'' Billie asked Piper happy.

''Well that's the next problem I haven´t heard from her either. She is gone for three weeks now.'' Piper said while she started crying.

Billie looked at her and didn't know how to calm her down so she just hugged her for a while.

After that talk, Piper heard her children coming home. She knew that she had to be strong for them, so she whipped her tears away and told Billie to stay.

''Mom we're home. Where are you?'' Chris shouted trough the whole manor.

''I'm in the conservatory honey. And I want you to meet someone.'' Piper said quiet happy. ''Wyatt…do you remember-''  
''BILLIE!'' Wyatt screamed happy, while he run to her to give her a great hug. Chris and Grace were standing in the doorway just looking at this woman they hardly remember.

Billie stood up and took some steps forwards. ''Is this Gracie? Oh my good she is so grown up. I can't believe it. She is beautiful Piper. Well and that's Chris, you can't deny him Piper he looks just like you. I can't believe it. You have the most blessed children ever.''

Billie said with a big smile on her face.

Wyatt and Chris were upstairs in their room doing their homework when suddenly Chris started to tell Wyatt something about a girl. Wyatt stood up and placed himself right next to his brother.

''Chris why are you talking about girls already? You just turned 10 '', Wyatt said with this questioning face.

''Riley told me about her. His bigger brother Finley is having a crush on her already and she just came to our school. Don´t say you haven't heard from her yet. Well okay let me tell you something about her. Her name is Fox and she is 17 years old. She has that beautiful long brown hair like mom and she has that amazing smile on her face that makes you just melting and her accent makes your heart skips a beat.'' Chris said without losing that big smirk on his face.

''Well it seems like you are having a crush on her too.'' Wyatt joked.

''Yeah maybe.'' Chris smiled.

''But wait do you mean Riley Johnson? And Finley is having a crush oh her? You know that Finley is helping me with math. Maybe he is telling me about her too. What do you mean her accent makes your heart skips a beat? '' Wyatt said happily but with that questioning tone in his voice. ''She doesn't have this American accent you know. It sounds different, a bit like a German accent I guess?''

''A German accent? What the hell are you smoking little brother? She can't be in our school if she couldn't speak mostly perfect English.'' ''I know Wyatt but I still think she is from Germany maybe she is just really good in English. But it's time to go to bed now I think. I love you Wy.'' ''I love you too little brother.'' Wyatt said smiling at his little brother. ''WE LOVE YOU GRACIE!'' the boys shouted lying in their beds.

Piper was putting their children to bed and another day without her beloved husband was going to end. Her eyes were filled with tears and she couldn't hold them back anymore.


	2. Who's that chick?

Who's that chick?

It is quarter past 8 and school is just about to begin when Wyatt and the other three kids arrived just on time for their first school day after the holydays.

''Hey Finley. How are you? Are we starting the private tutoring in two weeks?''

''Sure Wyatt. Well I 'm fine but I have to leave for class now I won't be late. See you soon buddy'' Finley said to Wyatt while he was heading of for his class.

''Well that's a body my friends'' one of Finley's buddies said as a new girl entered the classroom. ''Shut up Jake! She is too good to be true for you.'' was Finley's answer to his friend Jake who always wanted the most beautiful girl on campus. Mr. Larsen entered the classroom and suddenly everyone was quiet and sitting down.

''Good morning class. I want introduce you to a new classmate. That's Fox, she is 17 years old, and she is from Germany and just moved to San Francisco. So be nice to her and maybe someone can show her around. Fox you can sit here, right next to Finley.''

''Hey, I'm Finley Johnson. Nice to meet you.'' Finley said a bit nervous. ''Hi, well as Mr. Larsen said my name is Fox – Fox Singer. Nice to meet you too.''

''Uhm sorry that I ask you so directly but would you like to have lunch with me later?''

''Yeah sure. That would be nice especially I don't know anyone yet.'' Fox said happy.

''That's great and trust me you will find friends in an blink of an eye.'' Finley said with a smirk on his face.

After class was over Finley was standing in front of his locker putting his things back and waiting for Fox to show up. He was a bit nervous about having lunch with that girl. She really was beautiful and it didn't bother him at all that her English wasn't perfect. It actually made her more interesting than she was anyways.

''Finley? Are you ready? I'm kinda hungry you know.'' Fox smiled at him.

''All right I'm coming. So tell me about you. What are you doing in San Francisco?'

''You know although I don't really know you I have that feeling…''

''What feeling?''

''The feeling that I can trust you. You know I don't feel that comfortable when I have to speak English. Speaking English makes me kinda nervous. I grew up in Germany, in a little village, with a lot of friends and my amazing family. But my mother sent me here to become more responsible, to have faith in myself and maybe to find something out I didn't even know.'' Fox said convincing.

''What do you mean? You maybe find something out you didn't know about?'' Finley asked her with that big question mark on his face. She really is interesting. She is like a secret book to me. A closed book I can't open yet.

''Well I will tell you that, after I figured it out myself okay.'' Fox said smiling all over her face.

''That's fair enough. Let's have lunch now. It's about time that you eat something. I can hear your stomach speaking with me.'' Finley joked.

Well he is cute; I couldn't imagine that I would meet someone so nice.

After lunch they were hiding back to their class as Wyatt saw that girl his brother was talking about the other night. She really was that beautiful and she had that smile that was melting your heart. He couldn't believe it. Something his little brother said was really true, that was new because little Chris liked to make things up just because he thought it was funny to make the others look like fools. And he didn't new that his little brother had a good taste in women because normally the girls he liked were blond, round about 12 and had braces.

''Oh Gosh! I can`t believe it. They are all staring at me. What did I do wrong?'' Fox said angrily

'' You did nothing wrong. It's because you're so beautiful…Oh no. Did I say that? I didn't mean to – I am really sorry.'' Finley said while his head turned read.

''That's okay. I still think that you're not just talking to me because I am beautiful. I hope so because if you do we should probably stop talking to each other. Argh…I am sorry that I am so bitchy at the moment but I made so many bad experiences in my live just because many people think I am pretty.'' Fox said pretty upset.

''No don't worry. I like you…because of you. Of course I have to admit that you are pretty and that you have beautiful hair. And you remember me of someone I have seen before but I can't recognize it'' Finley said smiling at her.

Fox walked trough the corridor of her school and all these kids were looking at her like she was an angel or something. It was different this time though, she felt that the people weren't just interested in her beauty but in her story. After the talk she had with Finley before, she felt good, she wasn't even afraid of talking English in front of other people anymore. But that was enough for the first day of school, so she packed her bag and walked right out of the door.

It´s been 2 weeks now since Wyatt saw that girl Fox for the first time on campus. And it was just about time that something embarrassing would happen to Wyatt.

Wyatt was walking along the classrooms as suddenly someone called him.

''Hey Wy, long time no see. Where the heck have you been?'' a girl with long red hair yelled at him. ''Hey Trish, it's good to see you. Yeah I was busy doing stuff you know." Wyatt smiled back at her nodding his head to show her that he had to go. ''We will talk later all right.'' ''All right Wy.'' was all he received. As he turned around to walk further on he crushed right into that new girl and fell to the ground. All his papers were laying on the floor and Fox just smiled at him.

''I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you.'' Wyatt said with a little smirk on his face.

''Well that's all right. I know you didn't mean to. I wasn't looking carefully. Sorry. By the way my name is Fox and I am kind of lost at the moment. Can you tell me where I can find the room 123.''

''Yeah sure I can bring you there, it´s on my way though. Let's go…oh and my name is…''  
''Wyatt I know. Finley told me. He said that he is helping you with some math stuff.''

''Yeah that's right. He is really cool. I like him a lot although he is 5 years older than me. Do you like him? ``

''Actually I do. I didn't expect to meet someone so nice so soon. But you're right he is pretty cool. So I think here is my room. '' Fox said while she stopped moving.

''Jip that's your room. So maybe we see us again. Have a nice day Fox.''

A few weeks passed as Wyatt was walking right next to Fox. They saw each other a lot at school and Fox also helped him with his homework sometimes.

Wyatt was going to walk along as Fox grabbed his arm and pulled him back. ''Wyatt…? I like you. You're a cool kid. So if you have any problems or just want to talk you can come to me. I am open to talk 24 hours, 7 days a week, the whole year. All right?''

''That's nice Fox. I really like you too. You seem to be much fun. It's nice to have friends like you. I can call you my friend, can I because we just met you know?'' ''Of course you can. It doesn't matter that we just met. Friendship is more than that, you know. It´s about trusting each other and having fun. And it means that you can talk to each other without having any secrets and I have that feeling that I can trust you. So if you have any problems just come to me and talk to me, okay. It´s good to talk about things that bother you.''

I have that feeling that I can trust him. He is so cute. I could cuddle him the whole time. I really think we could be friends or I could be something like his big sister even though he is much younger than me. Let's wait and see what's going to happen. Fox thought after she met that incredible friendly little boy.

Piper was sitting in the kitchen waiting for her kids to come home as she heard the front door closing.

''Chris is that you?'' Piper shouted trough the manor.

''No mom it's me Wyatt. And NO I am not hungry if you wanted to ask me this right now. I am going upstairs to my room.'' Wyatt said dismissive but with a smile on his face.

Piper was confused. She knew that this boy who just entered the house was not like her son in any way. Something was going on and she couldn't quite figure it out. So she just thought about talking to him about his situation but she also knew that her little boy wasn't so little anymore and that she had to be careful about the topics she touched upon.

''Wyatt honey?'' Piper knocked as his door.

''Yes mom, come in. Also I am not in the mood to talk right now.''

''But we have to talk sometime. So tell me what's wrong? Is it about your dad?''  
''No mom it's not about dad. I know that dad is coming back I have this feeling that he will. It's something else.''  
''So tell me Wyatt. I am your mom I think we can talk about this. Is it about this girl?''

''Mom! How-How do you know about her?'' Wyatt asked shocked.

''Well your brother told me about her when you were on the phone talking to her. Are you in love with that girl?''

''What?! I-I never talked to her on the phone I just met her, 2 weeks ago! That girl on the phone was probably Prue. You know Prue is calling me a lot lately. She is so sad and she just wants to talk about uncle Coop and aunt Phoebe. And her sisters are driving her nuts. She asked me if I can bring her home, she doesn't want to stay with grandpa anymore. She wants to help us finding her parents. And when I talk to her on the phone she always starts to cry and I didn´t want to talk about that with you because I know it would make you sad too. And I think it's enough that one of you guys is upset.'' Wyatt explained to Piper.

''Ohh honey you should have talked to me…but I think it's great that you have an open ear for your cousin. I really appreciate that. But I have that feeling that this isn't the thing that bothers you today. So tell me about that girl you just met 2 weeks ago.''  
''MOM! Come on you don't really expect me to tell you something about a girl, aren't you?''

''Well yes I do, today! You just turned 12. It's way to early for you to fall in love.''  
''I am not in love. I just like her. By the way she is way to old for me. She just turned 17.''  
''What?! Seventeen?'' Piper shouted.

''Yeah mom 17 but trust me she is really cool. I have that feeling that she is going to be something like a big sister to me. She said that I could come to her when I needed her help and she was really nice. She has an incredible character mom. I know you would like her.''

''So you tell me that she is just a friend and that I would like her. I think I have to live with that answer for now. Maybe I meet her someday. All right honey just be down for dinner and I think we have to practice a bit, so you're powers won't get wonky with the time. I love you.'' Piper said giving her son a kiss on his forehead.

**Authors Note: I know that this chapter isn't as exiting as it should be but I thought I should tell you guys how Wyatt and Fox met for the first time and what they think about each other and what other people think of her. Don't worry there will be more exiting chapters follow. **d

uff.''u with some math stuffe is helping you with some math stuff. st at the moment at him.

he .''


	3. A perfect day

A perfect day!

''Mom you can leave now. It´s about time that you leave the manor. They are not waiting for you, you know.'' Wyatt said smiling all over his face.

Piper knew that he was planning on something but with her sweet voice she said:,, Honey do you really think you can do that? You haven't been alone with you sister and your brother.'' ''I know mom but I think I can handle it.'' Wyatt tried to finish his sentence but he was interrupted by his little sister Grace.'' Stop worrying so much. It's not good for you, you will get wrinkles and than you wouldn't look as pretty as you are'' Gracie said smirking on her mother. ''Oh sweetie you're an angel…'' ''No mom I'm a withlighter, you should know that by now.'' Gracie said laughing. ''All right. I am leaving now. Be easy on your brother and don't make him angry. I love you sweeties. Bye'' Piper said while she was closing the door behind her.

I should trust him. He said he would call me if there were any demon attacks. He wouldn't let any demon killing them. He just wouldn't let it happen. Piper was saying to herself.

Wyatt was standing in the foyer waiting for his help. He called Fox two days ago asking her if she could come over and help him. He was scared to take care of his siblings alone. He has never done that before and he didn't tell his mother because he wanted her to have a good evening. He wanted her not to worry about anything. He just wanted to see her happy and he thought that would probably be the best way.

''You're late. I said you should be here by 8 o'clock, not half past nine.'' Wyatt said angrily to Fox. ''I'm sorry Wyatt. I got stuck in the traffic. But why are you so upset. I'm not that much too late.''  
''I told you that I'm scared to look after Gracie and Chris all by my one. And if your next question would be why I didn't tell my mom…well that's an easy question. I want her to have a nice evening, without any worries or any interruptions.''  
''Yeah I know Wyatt you told me that already but why didn't you tell your mom that I was coming over to help you?'' ''Well because if I had mentioned you in any kind of way she wouldn't leave you out of her side for six weeks. She needs to trust someone first before that person is even allowed to come near to us, you know. She is just very protective.'' ''That's all right Wyatt…so where are your sister and your brother? I want to meet them.'' Fox said curious. '' Chris, Gracie come down for a minute I want to introduce you to someone.'' Wyatt was shouting up the stairs.

''Here we are'' Chris said smiling at Fox.

''You're Fox right? That new girl on our school. I have seen you once in a while. My name is Christopher Perry Halliwell but everyone calls me Chris. And this is our little sister…''  
''Gracie…I mean my name is Grace Sophia Halliwell. But everyone is calling me Gracie.'' Gracie said smiling.

''That's great. So what do you guys want to play?'' Fox asked them without knowing what to expect.

''I wanna play hide and seek''  
''No Gracie not again…maybe next time all right?'' Chris said bored.

''Well how about Pirates and the lonely mermaids?'' Fox said happy.

''Wow that's sounds amazing. How do we play it?'' Wyatt asked her.

''You guys just start to play in the conservatory. Wy you and your brother are pirates and you want to catch the mermaids and Gracie you are one of the lonely mermaids. And I am a mermaid too but at first I have to find some things. So we have some equipment, all right?''

''All right!'' the three shouted at her at the very same time.

'' Okay than lets get started'' Fox said with a smile on her face.

I think it's the best when I go upstairs to find some things. Maybe the attic, that's where you put things like that right? Fox asked herself.

''Well, that should do it. It looks like a sword and it's not to heavy Chris should be able to carry it around. So know I need something for Gracie, something like a tiara would be great.'' Fox said to herself looking around as she saw the book of shadows.

''What's that? It looks so old and heavy. The book of shadows? What does that mean? It looks so different. It doesn't look like a normal book. Here are pages about demons and fairies and warlocks. But it's actually kinda cool…''

''FOX! FOX! Where are you? I need your help. NOOO your in the attic that's not fair.''  
''Shh Gracie you don't have to shout so loud I'm not deaf honey.''

''What was that? I saw it I am not stupid.''

''What do you mean. I didn't see anything sweetie.''  
''You couldn't it was behind you but I guess it was just some reflection.'' I hope because that was not normal. It was pink. I never saw something that bright and shiny and PINK. I hope it wasn't demonic. Mom couldn't handle that right now. I just hope Fox is not suspicious, just because I can't hold my mouth. Of cause she didn't see anything it was behind her. Sometimes I am not that clever as I am supposed to be. Gracie thought.  
''But were not allowed being up here with some stranger. What were you looking for anyway?''  
''Oh okay. I was looking for some kind of a sword and a tiara for you.''  
''I have a tiara in my room. We can take it and the boys should have some sword in their room too.'' Gracie said smiling at Fox while she was taking her hand and leading her downstairs.

After 2 hours of playing the Kids were so tired that Fox decided to make some dinner and to help Wyatt to bring Chris and Gracie to bed.

''Chris, Gracie, Wy it's time to eat something. I made some simple dinner.''  
''We're coming.'' Wyatt said.

''Wow, that was delicious. You cook as good as mom. I didn't expect that. It's pretty cool.'' Chris said leaning back in his chair and laying his hand on his stomach.

''That's great to hear. That makes me very proud actually. But I guess it's time to go to bed for you two.'' Fox said cleaning up the table.

''Why do we have to go to bed now? Mom isn't here yet.'' Gracie said sad.

''Oh sweetie don't be sad, your mom will be here anytime soon and that's why you have to go to bed. Remember your mom isn't allowed to know that I was here this evening. And if she asks you what you had for dinner you say that Wy made some soup.'' Fox said smiling at her with a serious look.

''Yeah we know, don't worry. But it would be great if you and Wy bring us to bed.'' Chris said looking at Gracie.

''I guess that's no problem. So lets go upstairs, changing cloth and brushing teeth.'' Fox whispered.

''Fox?''

''Yes Gracie, what's wrong?'' Fox replied.

''You're really nice. I like you a lot and it would be great if you could come over more often to play with us or to help us with our homework.''  
''I will do that trust me. I really do like you too. You and your brothers are like real angels.'' Fox said while she was giving her a kiss on her forehead.

''Wy I think it's the best when I go now. We don't want your mom to find me here.''  
''Fox? Can't you at least stay 10 more minutes or leave trough the back door when she is driving into the driveway?''  
''I would say that's a perfect plan. But you have to tell her someday that you want help or that I come over to help you.'' Fox said hugging him.

''I know and I will but not today or tomorrow.''

After 30 more minutes it was time to go for Fox. They both heard the car parking in the driveway and Fox ran towards the kitchen right out of the backdoor.

Piper opened the door and saw Wy sitting in the living room reading on of his books.

''Hey mom, you're back. How was your evening? Did you have fun?''  
''Actually I had honey. Was everything alright here?'' Piper said looking around.

''Everything was fine. We played and we had dinner and now their in bed.''

''YOU made dinner? And you brought them to bed? I am very proud of you Wyatt.'' Piper said giving her oldest son a kiss on his right cheek.

''Thanks mom, I am proud of me too. I should probably go to bed now. I'm very tired now. Good night mom. I love you.''  
''I love you too honey.'' Piper said looking after him.

He did it. I should have trusted him. He is a good boy. He comes after his father. Oh Leo…where are you? You should have seen your son today. He took care of his siblings and the manor is absolutely clean. I love you. Piper thought before she was going to bed.


End file.
